Elementary Years
by Silent Angel of Time
Summary: Short stories that focus on Willow and Xander growing up on a hell mouth, oblivious to the evil around them and all in all just being children.
1. Crayon Breaky Willow

Crayon Breaky Willow  
  
A.N.: Before I start this chapter I just want everyone to keep in mind that way off wrong spellings are due to the way a young child would pronounce them.  
  
Willow holds tightly to her mother's hands rocking back and forth from excitement, "where's my class?" She questions again, her mother was taking forever to find her name on the class list.  
  
"Room 30," Willow's mother finally responds, "and your friend Alexander is in your class."  
  
"He is?" Willow can't help but jump up and down and then she pulls her mother's hand, "let's go!"  
  
"All right, all right, calm down." Willow slows down when her mother jerks her hand.  
  
"Willow we're in the same class," Xander appears beside Willow, "there's a lot of fun things to do here! Come on!"  
  
"Bye Mommy."  
  
"Hold on." Willow's mother crouches down, careful not to wrinkle her suit. "All right." Willow's mother adjusts her dress and tosses her pigtails over her shoulders, "be good, don't make trouble."  
  
"I won't, bye Mommy!" Willow calls anxious for her mother to leave.  
  
As her mother finally leaves Willow's new teacher approaches, "hello, I'm Miss Shelly, I'm your teacher, who are you?"  
  
"Willow Rosenburg," Willow responds shyly.  
  
"She's my best friend," Xander adds.  
  
"Well, welcome." Miss Shelly smiles warmly, "if you guys like to color you can go over to the table over there."  
  
"OK," both nod and hurry over to the table with two other people who seemed locked in a fight.  
  
"Can we sit here?" Willow asks.  
  
"Sure," the boy nods.  
  
"Fine." The girl waves her hand.  
  
"I'm Xander and this is Willow. What are you guys fighting about?"  
  
"Our favorite colors. Mine's brown."  
  
"That's a stupid color," the girl responds, "the best color is so, so pink! What's your favorite colors?"  
  
"Blue," Xander responds.  
  
"Yeyow." Willow points cheerfully at her yellow dress, "what's your guys' names?"  
  
"I'm Jonathan," the boy states proudly, "but you can call me Johnny."  
  
The girls sticks out her hand to shakes, "my name is Cordelia Chase, but my Daddy calls me Queen C."  
  
Willow and Xander exchange glances and shrug as they set to work on their coloring, "what are you drawin' Xander?" Willow asks leaning over her friends drawing.  
  
"A vampire," Xander declares.  
  
"There's no such thing," Cordelia makes a face at Xander.  
  
Xander makes a face back, "uh-huh!"  
  
"Nu-uh!"  
  
"Yeah huh!"  
  
"Nu-uh!"  
  
"Yes huh!"  
  
"You're a stupid head," Cordelia declares. "I'm not gonna be your friend." Cordelia stalks away, the three watch as she approaches a blonde girl, "I'm Cordelia Chase, but my Daddy calls me Queen C."  
  
"Oh, hi my names Harmony."  
  
"Harmony what?"  
  
"Harmony Kendall," Harmony responds shyly.  
  
"My Mommy says you should always use your whole name when you 'troduce yourself."  
  
"She's a meanie." Jonathan declares.  
  
"Mhmm." Willow and Xander nod.  
  
"What are you draw'n Willow?" Xander asks.  
  
"Yeyow flowers." Willow informs proudly.  
  
"They are very pretty," Jonathan responds solemnly.  
  
Willow leans over her paper concentrating on the white piece of paper with yellow marks, her tongue sticking out of the corner of her mouth in deep concentration. Xander and Jonathan are deep in concentration as well but they both look up at the sound of a snap. Willow's eyes are swimming with tears and holding out her hand she whispers, "I broke it."  
  
Jonathan's eyes go wide at the thought of Willow crying and Xander quickly slips his arm around Willow's shoulder, "it's okay Willow don' cry!"  
  
But Willow bursts into tears bringing the attention of Miss Shelly, "what's going on here?" She questions kneeling beside Willow.  
  
"I broke my crayon," Willow whimpers.  
  
"Oh, it's all right," Miss Shelly replies sweetly, "it happens all the time, it's really nothing to cry about."  
  
Willow looks up at her new teacher, "really?"  
  
Miss Shelly nods, "really."  
  
"Come on Willow, stop cryin' it's all right, Miss Shelly say so."  
  
Willow hiccups, "but I broke my yeyow crayon, it's my fav'rite."   
  
Xander's face scrunches up in thought, "I be back." Xander hops off his stool and hurries to where Cordelia and Harmony are coloring and ducking down Xander crawls to the table and craftily reaches his hand up and grabs the yellow crayon and rolling on his back he jumps to his feet. "Look what I got you!" Xander announces proudly holding the crayon out to his best friend.  
  
Willow grins at Xander and then hugs him, "thank you, you saved me, my hero!"  
  
End Author's Note: Well I hope you guys like that, it just came to me after I wrote the next chapter. The next chapter was inspired by the series premier which spurred this one, this will probably be a long series, if you have a good idea for a future chapter leave a review for me! 


	2. I'm Telling Your Mommy!

I'm Telling Your Mommy!  
  
A.K.A  
  
Boyfriend & Girlfriend  
  
This chapter takes place at the end of the school year that started in the previous story. Also in the description of a certain outfit belonging to Willow's remember that this story is set in the mid 80s.  
  
"Xander stop it!" Willow attempts to push Xander off of her as he continues his tickling.  
  
"Nope!" Xander grins down at Willow.  
  
"Please?" Willow sticks her low lip out, puppy dog style.  
  
"What do you say?" Xander asks continuing the tickle torture.  
  
"A'right! A'right! Alezander Harris is the king of everything! Now ge' off!"  
  
Xander finally gets off Willow laughing, "you should see your face, i's all red."  
  
Willow glares at her friend, "dummy!"  
  
"Come on Willow don' be mad," Xander sighs loudly.  
  
"I'm not," Willow beams.  
  
"Are you really leaving for the whole summer?" Xander questions sitting on his bedroom floor next to Willow.  
  
Willow nods sadly, "Mommy says it'll be a 'sperience."  
  
"What's that?" Xander inquires.  
  
Willow shrugs, "I dunno. But we're goin' to another country for the whole summer long."  
  
"Thaz dumb!" Xander declares.  
  
Willow nods, "I know."  
  
"Willow you wanna be boyfriend and girlfriend?"  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"I dunno I saw it on TV, they hold hands and kiss on the lips a lot."   
  
Willow's nose wrinkles in thought, "well I am your friend and I am a girl so, okay."  
  
"Willow your mother is here."  
  
"Thank you Mrs. Harris." Willow stands up and Xander joins her slipping his hand into hers.  
  
"Willow hurry along!" Willow's mother is standing by her car waiting because she doesn't like Xander's mother.  
  
"Bye Xander!" Willow faces Xander.  
  
"Bye Willow." Xander chimes before leaning in and kissing Willow on the lips.  
  
Willow makes a face, "I don' like the kissing part, can we be boyfriend and girlfriend and not kiss?"  
  
Xander nods, "okay."  
  
Willow quickly hugs Xander and his mother before she hurries down to her own mother, waving good-bye as she is driven out of the driveway.  
  
"She's really coming over today?" Three months later Xander is bouncing up and down in his kitchen after his mother hangs up the hone.  
  
Mrs. Harris nods, "Willow's mother just called to schedule a "play date" for today."  
  
"I'm gonna go wait outside, all right?"  
  
Xander's mother nods, "just be sure to stay out of the street."  
  
"I promise!" Xander calls before crashing out the front door, he doesn't have to wait long because in no time Willow's mother's Lexus pulls into Xander's driveway and Willow jumps out shortly afterwards. Xander is relieved to see that Willow looks eactly the same, her hair is in their usual braids and she's wearing a pair of pink bike shorts and a lime green shirt and she's griping a new doll in her hand.  
  
"Xander!" Willow flies up the walkway toward him and then she throws her arms around his neck, "did you miss me?"  
  
"Yup, what's that?" Xander points at Willow's doll, one he'd never seen before.  
  
"Oh!" Willow grins, "my Daddy bought this for me in the airport in 'ngland."  
  
"Alezander Harris you give me my dolly back!" Ten minutes later Willow and Xander are fighting, Xander is in a tree he knows Willow won't climb.  
  
"No!" Xander calls back down.  
  
"Please?"  
  
"No!"  
  
"I hate you!" Willow glares up at Xander.  
  
"Okay!" Xander responds adjusting himself on the branch.  
  
"I don't wanna me your girlfriend anymore!"  
  
"Fine!"  
  
"Fine." Willow's hands rest on her hips, "I'm telling your mommy!" 


End file.
